The Story of a Girl Who Found Her Heart
by KuroiNeko-ou
Summary: ‘Slightly’ altered storyline. I got an idea from Disney’s deleted scenes.


The Story of a Girl Who Found Her Heart

.

.

Summary: 'Slightly' altered storyline. I got an idea from Disney's deleted scenes.

Author: KuroiNeko-ou

Ratings: K+

Disc.: I own not Mulan.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One: Others don't have wings, but she can fly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the grand estate of the Li family, as a certain date drew nearer the lady of the house started to grow restless.

.

An acute voice pierced the otherwise calm afternoon.

"Oh please!! Do not let our family fall into a ruin! He can't marry a - a peasant girl. Please husband, let's give them our horses, anything, but not our son and lineage!" She clung to her husband lightly furrowing her brows in dismay.

.

The master of the house patted his first lady's back soothingly.

"Rest assured dear wife, I can see that the marriage we arranged isn't bearing anymore. I will talk to them, my friend will understand."

.

But it could wait for a while. It seemed that war was coming, and he had orders to meet the emperor next day. No marrying could be done before it anyway.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

The general's suspicions were proved true when the emperor ordered conscription notes to be carried out throughout all provinces.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

.

Rain poured down on her neck while she eyed their house from the outside.

He had been right. She had acted inconsiderate and silly. Even had the men listened, they wouldn't have had the rank to excuse the Fa family. By being careless she had brought her family dishonour.

.

Still Mulan so dearly hoped that baba wouldn't have to go the war, wouldn't have to die.. Her own heart would break. What about her mother's?

.

Soon she would turn sixteen and meet the matchmaker. Mulan was sure she would be a horrid wife. No, she wouldn't probably even pass the test itself with her forgetful and absent-minded nature. She was anything but poised and demure.

Maybe it was better that her father wasn't there to see how miserably she failed to uphold the family honour. How she was of no use! She felt so bitter, not being able to do anything..

.

.

Weeping in the dark certainly didn't help anyone.

.

.

She watched from the garden as his father put the final light of the house out.

.

No. She could do something. Something that had been on her mind all along; now she just saw it more clearly.

.

_People did always__ call me a tomboy, didn't they?_

.

She laughed weakly.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

.

Had he been too hard on her? Fa Zhou found himself questioning his earlier actions. Would there have been a better way to make her understand?

And still there was something she had been right about, albeit mistakenly.

.

Mulan didn't quite know _how_ much he had done at the last war. He was considered to be a war-hero. Though for him there was nothing heroic about success in a war, so he had asked his wife and mother to keep it all to themselves and the other peasant families didn't know. It wasn't that he tried to hide it, he just held no honour over his battles; there was no need to boast them.

.

The thing Fa Zhou truly found odd was that his friend Li Wei, now ranked as a general, hadn't specifically made sure that there wouldn't be a call for their family. After all Wei did know quite well that the Fa's didn't have sons, and that he himself was disabled as a result from the war. He really had done his part.

.

But he had been called, and he would go. He just prayed that all of his family would stand strong.

.

His mind heavy, he fell asleep beside his dear wife.

.

.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

.

.

.

After offering a pray to her ancestors Mulan slipped in her parents chamber to get the conscription notice. Though wanting to keep the lovely comb her father had given her she decided to leave it for them.

She wouldn't back down. This was all she could do for her beloved family.

.

Determined, she collected her father's training garments and battle gear, got water and some food.

Urged by the feeling of blood pounding in her head she threw the gates open and raced off to the dark road like wind.

.

.

That night, there shone a bright azure light in the temple house.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter One

.

.

.

.

.

This was the opening, kind of. The second chapter is almost written.

.

Ahaha.. I still dislike the using of the dots, but the documents-thing on this site refuses to let any 'extra' spacing stay. Blah. :p


End file.
